<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tipsy Evening by NoonoosKitchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425945">Tipsy Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen'>NoonoosKitchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yusuke sandwiches [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Yusuke, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, feral Gowo, gentle Akira, it's going to be an eventful night, though only for a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the last day of the year. What better way than to spend it in good company?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yusuke sandwiches [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tipsy Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span>Yusuke gets fucked into the next year (literally).</span>
  <br/>
  <span>This is a gift for the Slutsuke server, I tried to fit in here all the suggestions they had. Also <strike>early</strike> Happy New Year!! I hope this coming year will be kinder to us all, and also filled with lots more Yusuke. My best wishes to all of you &lt;3</span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three sets of chopsticks click as they’re placed over the empty bowls, the bento boxes scattered across the table all lacking the various selection of food they held only moments ago. Like always, Akira has put all his effort to create the most delicious New Year’s feast, and it clearly paid off because there isn’t even a single crumble left on their dishes. He smiles, happy to feel his belly full of good food and also because he’s proud of his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was very enjoyable, truly a banquet deserving of such a celebration. The only complaint I have is that there are no leftovers for tomorrow,” Yusuke comments, wiping his lips clean with a napkin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s hope that you don’t do like last year and return this ‘banquet’ into the toilet,” Goro adds as he turns around and reaches out for the set of lacquerware cups and pots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Worry not, I made sure to contain myself this time,” the artist replies as he watches with an analytic eye all of his movements.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira remembers the way Yusuke swallowed down the food in mere seconds. He wouldn’t consider that containing oneself, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll clear the table”, the ex-leader says, standing up and piling the dirty dishes and chopsticks to go store them in the kitchen. When he returns to the living room, he sees Goro finishing to pour the otoso into his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s cheer,” he says with one of his wide, sweet smiles, placing the bottle of sake on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Akira’s eyebrows rises slightly. It’s been a while since he’s seen that plastic and fake smile on the detective’s face, though he can’t really think of any logical explanation as to why he would show it now, when they’re in the comfort of their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His train of thought is interrupted when the other two cheer and begin to drink from their cups. He quickly mutters the words as well and goes to take a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is strong. Where did Goro get this? He manages to outdo himself every single year. Sake isn’t Akira’s favourite drink, even if it’s spiced with herbs like the otoso is, but Yusuke likes to follow the traditions during the most remarkable occasions, so they always have it for New Year’s. This year’s is still very good, but way, way stronger than the other’s they’ve previously had. Well, that isn’t really true. Akira remembers the first time they celebrated New Year’s together. The one in charge of the drinks was Yusuke, and he managed to buy an otoso so cheap that it tasted only like alcohol. It was… bad, but probably just as strong as this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve come a long way after that. Neither Yusuke nor Goro were used to celebrating a proper New Year, since neither have had a so-called ‘family’ to celebrate it with. With Madarame, it was nothing more than a formality for Yusuke, and Goro didn’t have the opportunity to enjoy it besides the ice cream for dessert they gave him at the orphanage. That’s why Akira always tries to make it the best he can, so that both can catch up for the lost time. Their first celebration was a bit of a disaster, with the bad otoso, the almost burned dinner and Goro’s still not fully tamed temperament. Now though, things go much more smoothly. The busy life that comes with becoming adults makes them appreciate the small moments of respite even more, and having Yusuke as the cornerstone of their relationship ensures that all of these celebrations are performed to the utmost of details. Akira likes it though, because all the care and time Yusuke makes them put into it makes him appreciate it more. As always, Goro shows his gratitude with complaints and annoyed huffs, but by now the two of them know this is just the way in which he expresses himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s rare for the three of them to find a day to just relax and drink, so Akira decides it’s time to indulge a little bit. He slams his drink and asks Goro for a refill with a gesture of the hand. The other two do the same, all having their second cup. They share a calm and mindless conversation as they enjoy the aromatic taste of the otoso, taking the opportunity to chat about unimportant things and just laugh at silly tales. The combination of the food and the slightly dizzying sake is making Akira feel good and content, and he wants to amplify the feeling a bit more. He’s about to ask for another refill, but as he’s opening his mouth to call Goro, Yusuke leans into him and rests his head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yusuke?” He asks, though the only response he gets is a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira isn’t particularly surprised. Even though Yusuke ate a lot during dinner, his thin physicality isn’t exactly the best to handle huge amounts of alcohol, so it’s not strange that he's probably feeling a little woozy from just two cups.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling ok?” He asks him, going to gently rub his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke only nuzzles into his neck, and Akira can’t help but chuckle. He lowers his hand so that it rests on the artist’s hipbone and makes him lay comfortably on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, can you pour me anot-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately stops speaking when he feels the gentle touch of soft lips against his neck. He shoots a glance to his right just in time to see Yusuke placing both hands on his chest and snuggling further into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira arches an eyebrow, confused by the sudden affectionate touches, but before he can ask he hears Goro laughing and pouring more otoso into Yusuke’s cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to drink any more,” Akira tells the detective in a scolding tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs it off, filling the cup to the very brim. “Don’t worry about it. Yusuke seems to like it quite a bit, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro puts the bottle back on the table and approaches the drunk artist from his back, hugging him tightly from behind and forcing him to be pressed between the bodies of his boyfriends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right? Don’t you like it?” He whispers into his ear, one of his devilish hands cupping Yusuke’s buttock and groping it with care while the other sneaks to his inner thigh and begins to caress it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke only hums, sounding delighted to feel the touches, and slowly raises his head up to lock eyes with Akira. His eyelids are half closed in a sheepish manner, his usually pale cheeks flushed a pleasant red as he keeps batting his eyelashes at Akira, his bright silver irises now clouded over by inebriation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro takes the filled cup and passes it to Yusuke, who drinks it in one go. The detective smiles widely, clearly satisfied, and leans over to lightly peck the artist’s still alcohol covered lips. Much to Akira’s surprise, Yusuke releases a loud, animalistic and needy sound and practically chases after Goro when he separates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is what helps Akira finally figure out what is going on. He sighs, mildly frustrated, and decides to give into their antics. With little effort, he scoops Yusuke’s body up in bridal style and starts walking to their bedroom. The artist’s clings to his neck like his life depends on it, and Goro follows behind them almost skipping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they enter the darkened room, Akira carefully places Yusuke down on the middle of the bed and turns on the nightstand lamp so that he can see a little better. He looks at Yusuke once more, taking in the way he uncurls his languid body and stretches on the mattress, showing without shame all the curves and sharp edges of his form. His face is still deeply flushed, his lips open in a tantalizing manner and his eyes lost and glazed, the bright light that they usually hold changed into a primordial libido.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still analysing him, Akira kneels on the bed and crawls until he’s on top of him. The mattress then dips at their side, Goro having taken a seat so that he can witness the show. After giving him a quick glance, Akira returns his full attention to the man trapped beneath him and brings his hands up to start peeling his clothes away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not the first time this has happened. When Yusuke drinks a little too much, he becomes quiet... promiscuous. Akira has also noticed he hasn’t said a single word after the second cup, probably because he’s trying to be on his best behaviour, staying silent and obedient, knowing that the better he behaves the nicer they’ll be with him. Goro did this on purpose, judging by his pleased smile and by how he approaches the now naked artist, calling him 'Foxy' with a sugar coated voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke immediately perks up at the petname, struggling to kneel on the bed. Akira moves to the side just as Goro comes to stand in front of the artist and scoops him up with little effort, pressing him firmly against his still clothed body. Yusuke desperately hugs his neck and seeks his smirking lips, allowing Goro to guide the sloppy makeout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Goro keeps groping and caressing his sensitive body, Akira turns around to reach into the last drawer of the nightstand and opens it, searching inside Yusuke’s toy box for what to use. He rummages for a bit until he finds the desired items, and he carefully places them on the bed before turning back to the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me some working space,” the ex-thief tells Goro, placing his hands on each side of Yusuke’s hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective does as told, separating only enough so that Yusuke’s chest isn’t pressed against his, though they stay connected by their fervent and hungry kiss. Slowly, Akira elevates his hands, making them caress the artist’s side until they reach his now free chest, travelling along the taught muscles there for a bit before he begins to rub the nipples with his thumbs. Yusuke responds to the gesture positively, mewling into Goro’s open mouth. Akira continues, rubbing them a bit more so that they perk up before pinching each one between his thumb and index fingers, beginning to tug and tease the sensitive buds. Yusuke rewards him with more sweet sounds, and it doesn’t take long before his tits are flushed and slightly red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needing to catch a proper breath, Goro finally separates from the needy artist and goes to inspect Akira’s job, he himself placing a hand on Yusuke’s left pec and playfully squeezing his nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very nice,” he comments in an aroused whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me put them on,” Akira says before he hands Goro one of the items he previously retrieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He places on the detective’s palm a set of small silver cuffs, connected to each other with a shimmering little chain. Goro places each one over Yusuke’s hard nipples, and with a twist of his fingers begins to tighten them until they stay nicely in place. He then gives the chain an experimental pull, tugging at both nipples at the same time. The movement makes Yusuke bite his lips as he squirms between them, his breath already laboured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first step completed, they move on. Akira turns back and grabs two more items while Goro guides his hand down and gently curves his fingers around Yusuke’s already erected member, giving it a few gentle strokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we putting it on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Akira replies, opening the cap of the bottle of lube he just grabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes a reasonable amount into his hand and smears it all over Yusuke’s cleft, teasing the tightly closed rim a little bit with the pat of his finger. Even if Yusuke pleads with cute whines, Akira doesn’t oblige, abandoning the impatient hole so that he can go grab the sex toy resting at his side. He coats it well with the remaining lube, making sure it’s properly covered before bringing the thin tip to the puckered entrance. With a slow motion he inserts it, the vibrator’s gradual shape perfect to start preparing Yusuke’s tight walls. When the girth becomes considerable, the artist’s voice slightly cracks, his aroused length twitching eagerly in Goro’s moving hand. His entire body is trembling, flinching and convulsing with every single touch, radiating an intense heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s persistent strokes help to keep Yusuke’s muscles relaxed, and that combined with the generous lube help Akira push the entire vibrator in after a short while. Once it’s completely buried between Yusuke’s buttocks, he gently thrusts it in and out a couple of times until the thigh insides don’t cling to it with as much force. When Akira considers him to be loose enough, he leaves the vibrator snuggly inserted inside of him and turns it on, letting it hum right on Yusuke’s prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Goro starts to feel the vibrations shooting all over the artist’s body, he tightens his hand and picks up speed, stroking him until he’s leaking precome consistently. He then stops and presents an open palm to Akira, who places a metallic blue ring on his hand, the warm light shining off of it making the tastefully engraved plum blossoms show beautifully. One of the many presents Goro’s given Yusuke through their relationship. He still remembers how brightly his eyes shone when he gave him this custom made cockring, and how delightful his face was when he put it on later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at the recollection of the sweet memories, he puts it around Yusuke’s weeping cock and makes sure it’s squeezing nicely to prevent him from releasing too soon. Today is not about making Yusuke feel good, what the artist desires is to feel filled, to have his body brought to its very limit until it pleasantly aches from the exertion. That's why they need to make him last for as long as they can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is only one final thing to do before they can begin to indulge. Using his fingers, Akira carefully combs Yusuke’s hair and pulls it backwards, gathering it at the nape. He lets his hands feel the silky texture as he ties it in a braid, effectively keeping the long hair out of the way. Once he’s done, he leans forward and leaves a small peck on Yusuke’s cheek, who sighs at the loving touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro licks his lips with a wide pass of the tongue, grabbing Yusuke’s shoulders to push him down into the mattress. “I call first dip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro quickly takes his clothes off as he makes his way to the foot of the bed. Placing a hand on the middle of Yusuke’s back, he forces him to be on all fours and with his chest and cheek against the mattress, his pretty bum held up high in the air and ready to be taken. Goro begins to stroke his already hard member with a lube-covered hand, preparing himself as he extracts the still vibrating dildo out of Yusuke. His entrance now free, Goro teases the clutching rim with the head of his cock, making it rub the impatient hole until he has Yusuke cutely releasing needy whines. He wiggles his ass in the air, moving his hips backwards to try and impale himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eager little fox”, Goro murmurs with a laugh as he grabs his hips and gives him what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shoves his entirety inside with a single thrust, making Yusuke yelp as Goro’s hips and ballsack smack into him with a loud slap. Goro's never gentle when aroused, so he goes with a punishing rhythm right from the start, caring for nothing more than pursuing his own pleasure. His hard cock split Yusuke’s tight ass in half with every single pound, the sheer amount of pressure making his walls cling to Goro with extreme force. The satisfaction they provide only make the detective want to speed up, so he follows his instinct and lets his hips ram without mercy as his head lolls back, mouth agape and eyes shut. Their recently bought bed doesn't creak as much as the old one, but Goro's performing with such force that the entire frame is swaying, the wrinkled sheets shuffling under their bodies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira watches the lewd scene from the sides, finally taking his clothes off as well. Yusuke’s head is buried on the pillow and dangerously inching closer and closer to the headboard with every single pound. Muffled cries keep coming from his direction, their frantic nature not making very clear if they’re of pain or pleasure. Akira wants to see what face he’s making, so he crawls in the bed until he’s in front of Yusuke. To make him lift his head up, he caresses it gently. Using all his strength to try and not sway too much with every powerful thrust, Yusuke slowly looks up at him, his eyes half closed and unable to stop moaning. He looks to be in a complicated mix of rapture and hurt. Akira’s about to console him, in hopes to help him relax and give into the sensations, but as he reaches out to him Yusuke cracks his neck up further and opens his mouth wide, letting his tongue loll out as his eyes stay glued to Akira’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pretty clear message. Wanting to comply, Akira grabs the hilt of his length and guides the crown to Yusuke’s waiting mouth, inserting it at a slow pace until he stuffs his throat. Akira’s deep moan is silenced between the slaps of skin against skin and those two’s louder cries, but his body jolts just with as much pleasure as he’s enveloped by the warmth of Yusuke’s cavity. He tries to move a few times but he can’t, Goro’s own force overpowering him and giving him the right to mark the rhythm of the blowjob with his mad ramming, basically making Akira's cock stay fully inside of Yusuke's mouth all the time, the head brushing the very back of the tight throat. The artist looks mildly distressed, but his eyes are still burning with lust. Akira can’t do much for him, so he caresses and brushes the loose strands of hair out of his face as Yusuke keeps swallowing him. The touches seem to make him relax a little bit since his throat slacks around Akira’s cock, so he keeps doing it as he feels the shocks of pleasure surge his body in constant waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer they keep going, the more swollen Yusuke’s lips become, his drool dribbling past his chin and his body tensing further with every movement. Akira feels more and more at his limit, and Goro seems to be too, since he suddenly leans forward and grabs the chain dangling off Yusuke’s nipples with his left hand and gives it a firm tug. The sudden pull makes Yusuke tighten around Goro, which helps him reach his climax and he spills his load with a few more thrusts, a jagged moan coming from deep inside of him as he lurches forward and curls over the artist’s arched back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sees it and pulls out of Yusuke’s mouth, allowing him to properly breathe. The three stay quiet for a few seconds, unmoving, all trying to come down from the rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s the first one to move, taking a single deep breath before he speaks. “So hard working… Good job,” he tells Yusuke with a snarky tone as his open palm falls to slap one of his asschecks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro then exits, his soft cock having trouble escaping the firm grasp of Yusuke’s insides, and moves to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Akira’s turn now. He assumes the position behind Yusuke’s raised ass and grabs his length by the base, guiding it directly into the stretch rim. He knows Yusuke’s needy today and he doesn’t want to make him beg, so he immediately plunges inside with a steady pace. Yusuke’s already slick enough so he doesn’t need to put more lube on. Besides, he's still covered in Yusuke’s saliva, which helps with the smooth insertion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira can’t help but moan as he sinks deeper in, the sensation he's experiencing right now feeling beyond sublime. The mix of lube, come and the wonderful stretch Goro's cock did makes it feel like Akira's pushing his throbbing erection between two silk pillows, plush and soft and oh so hot around him. He wanted to take it slow, but it feels so good he begins to thrust almost immediately. Still, he tries to keep it slow, his hands coming to rest on each of Yusuke’s buttocks and spreading them further apart as he gropes them, unable to tear his eyes away from the image of Yusuke’s flushed rim prettily stretched around his moving cock. The pleasure numbs Akira’s senses quicker than the otoso, and he soon finds himself moving on autopilot and just wanting more and more of what Yusuke has to offer. He hopes the artist is feeling just as good as he is, and judging by how much sweeter and lustful his moans have become, Akira suspects it’s true. The better he feels, the better Akira will feel too. That’s why the ex-leader decides to raise one of his legs to gain a bit more height and he begins to pound downward into Yusuke, trying to hit his prostate. After around three misses, Akira manages to find the sweet spot and starts to pick up speed, making the underside of his cock slam against the swollen gland. Yusuke gives in under him, his tense muscles going limp as he totally succumbs to Akira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, this is it, the perfect posture. Moving one of his hands to his hips to keep Yusuke still and the other to the silver chain to toy with his nipples, Akira takes a deep breath and concentrates on maintaining the speed, his usual lasting constitution easily crumbling before the delectable body beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him, his companion doesn’t let him reach the peak of his pleasure. Akira had totally forgotten there was someone else in the room until he hears his voice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… don’t let me out of this”, Goro says from his side, a hand wrapped around his member, hard once more, and the other holding up the bottle of lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira arches an eyebrow at him, a bit pissed that he’s been interrupted, but exits Yusuke’s delicious ass nonetheless. Goro then approaches the artist and makes him lay on his side, facing him. He grabs the back of his knee with one hand and pushes it upwards, leaving a nice and full access to the stretched hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me keep it up or I’ll get tired soon,” Goro instructs, his voice sounding rushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira does as told, laying to the other side of Yusuke and watching as Goro opens the bottle of lube and packs the already mellow entrance with even more substance. He then squeezes a good amount directly on top of Akira’s length and does the same with his, nicely coating their members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is what gives Akira the last hint he needed. His brow furrows, a small seed of worry settling in his chest. “Wait a sec, you didn’t even ask Yusuke if he’s ok with this,” he tells the detective, quickly redirecting his words to the artist. “Yusuke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only reply he gets is a whine. Goro laughs at that, flushing his body closer to Yusuke’s. “Of course it’s ok, he’s just a fucking slut now. He just wants to get stuffed… Nothing more than a cocksleeve,” he says as he bites the lips of said ‘slut’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira’s brow furrows even further. He doesn't like the derogatory terms, but he also knows that Goro’s affected by the alcohol and the lust, and he’s letting his mouth run without much thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it,” he says in a stern voice. Goro seems to understand the threat on his voice, so he just lets Yusuke’s lips go with a small ‘tsk’. Akira then turns his attention back at the artist still trembling on his arms. “Yusuke? Is this ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He receives a small nod as a response, the most coherent reply Yusuke can manage at the moment. Grabbing his member by the base, Akira guides it to the thoroughly lubricated hole and slides the tip inside without much trouble. Goro imitates him, pressing into the tight rim as well and applying a bit more force so that he too can push inside. Both moan when the clutching rim forces their cocks to rub against each other, the pressure on his rear making Yusuke whine as well. Goro doesn’t lose a beat and keeps pushing inside. Knowing that the more he waits the more difficult it will be to enter, Akira follows suit and both plunge inside of Yusuke at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It may have felt like silk before, but now it has become the most delicious restrain between Yusuke's tight and pulsing walls and Goro's hard cock pressing at all the right spaces. But for as good as he’s feeling right now, Akira’s still worried for his fox, thinking that maybe this will be too much after all. Contrary to his concerns it looks like Yusuke’s all right, since he doesn’t complain much. The inebriation from the alcohol must be helping him deal with the pain better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s eager, so he doesn’t wait for the convulsing walls to adapt to the much bigger intrusion before he starts to move. His movements go directly to Akira’s length, making him feel amazing too, so he can’t help but chase after the pleasure as well, though thrusting with less force than Goro. Even if Yusuke’s insides slowly give in with every insertion, the pleasure they provide doesn’t decrease. It becomes easier to move inside, but the warm walls keep hungrily embracing his lovers’ lengths, unwilling to let them escape. The rest of Yusuke’s body remains limp, swaying up and down with the movements of his boyfriends’ hips as he lets himself be taken. It doesn’t take long for the three of them to become sweaty with the exertion, their bodies performing to their very limit to allow their senses to drown in fulfilment and satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all his insides being filled to their capacity, it’s simple for them to be able to hit Yusuke’s weak spot, their harmonious thrusting allowing it to be rubbed and pressed constantly as the heads of their throbbing members take turns slamming into it.  It's this never ending assault to his prostate that finally makes the artist come dry with a loud and jagged moan, the cockring painfully digging into his flesh and not letting him release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they are not done yet. They know Yusuke just had an orgasm, but they’re unable to stop because their bodies are still craving his warmth, and it’s with these unrelenting thrusts that the overstimulation takes a hold on the artist’s sweaty and tired body. The pounds on his swollen prostate and the scrape on his stretched rim make Yusuke clench hard, the pain that seeps through the pleasure making him begin to cry. Fat, big tears start to roll down his reddened cheeks, streaming down in a steady flow even with his eyes tightly shut. Both his hands are grabbing the pillow under his head with such force that they must hurt, but it's the only thing Yusuke can do to help deal with the sensations taking over his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If his ass felt like heaven before, now it’s just making Goro and Akira transcend into nirvana. Goro laughs out loud like a maniac, his senses so overwhelmed by pleasure he doesn’t know what to do. He keeps laughing as he starts to lick Yusuke’s tears off his face, gathering all his strength on his hips to forcefully claim him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro’s actions ripple from Yusuke’s body to Akira’s, the artist’s insides making his cock press further into Goro’s, which keeps rubbing him with every quick thrust. That, combined with Yusuke’s divine tightness, also brings Akira to the very edge and he too rams his boyfriend like his life depends on it, his head buried on Yusuke’s shoulder as he keeps pounding into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for them to climax. Akira comes first, not having released until now, though Goro doesn’t take long to follow. Their bodies painfully tense as they come hard inside of Yusuke, the overfill making their spill ooze out of the artist’s stuffed hole even though they’re still inside. They’re very sensitive, so they exit slowly, Akira going first and then Goro. Now empty, Yusuke's gaping hole begins to take out all the extra seed inside of him, his abused entrance trying its best to return to its normal size but having some trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusuke looks like a ragdoll on the mattress. Akira hugs him from behind, asking him how he’s doing with a gentle whisper as he takes the cockring off. Yusuke doesn’t reply but sighs in relief once the pressure is gone, and it only takes a few strokes of Akira’s hand for him to finally let his load spread all over the crumbled sheets. That makes Yusuke go even more limp, if possible, and he stays breathing madly without moving. Akira observes him, delicately caressing his arm coated with cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro, take the cuffs off. I’m going to get some towels,” he announces before he gets off the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira enters the bathroom and grabs three towels -one wet with warm water, for Yusuke-. He returns to the bedroom and sees Goro cradling him in his arms, both looking much calmer now. Akira passes him the towels and turns to the wardrobe to take a clean set of bed sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yusuke’s asleep,” he hears Goro say from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira gently purses his lips, wondering if maybe they overdid it. His worries are quickly eased when he sees Yusuke’s tranquil and peaceful face. It’s not strange that he passed out after such an intense session, so Akira lets his mind relax for a bit. Yusuke will feel much better in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Goro’s help, they clean him of all the residual sperm, lube and sweat and warm his body up a little bit. Then they clean themselves as well, though not taking as much time. Goro scoops Yusuke’s sleeping body up and holds him as Akira quickly replaces the dirty sheets with new ones. That done, they tuck Yusuke inside the bed and climb in, each taking one side. They don’t bother putting clothes on, the sensation of their naked bodies against Yusuke’s too good of a feeling to pass out. They snuggle close, perfectly sandwiching Yusuke between them and letting their skin gently press against his abused body. They know that Yusuke will appreciate the sweet cuddles in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes up, that is. They really made a number out of him tonight. Akira wonders if he’ll even be able to properly walk tomorrow. …Tomorrow? Wait, that makes him remember…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t Yusuke want to visit the temple tomorrow morning?” He asks Goro, brow furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… Maybe we’ll have to pass this year,” he replies, and before Akira has time to interject him with mild irritation, a sudden loud noise comes from the outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People are cheering, celebrating. It must be midnight already, and the three of them are tucked in bed, one of them sleeping, and not able to witness the pass of the New Year besides seeing the digital clock on the nightstand change numbers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akira sighs, defeated. All this hard work and this is how it ends… He lowers his eyes down and glues them to Yusuke’s sleeping face. It’s easy to see the happiness in his features, relax in pure comfort as he soundly sleeps between the embrace of his two boyfriends. Overwhelmed by the image of Yusuke’s still flushed cheeks, with traces of tears still clinging to his lashes, Akira can’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of his lips. Maybe this is not that bad after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goro watches him, and never wanting to be left out, he leans forward and kisses as well, snuggling closer to the sleeping artist and getting ready to rest. Akira makes sure the blankets are well placed and turns off the table lamp, submerging the room in pure and relaxing darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>